Current and future trends in telecommunications point to a convergence of landline and mobile communications from separate and independent networks into a single IP- (Internet Protocol) based infrastructure that allows seamless migration between the networks as well as service features. The emergence of large-scale WiFi deployment further spurs on the trend to meet the increasing demand for mobility of communications devices.
One issue in networks where Internet protocol is used for calls and signaling sessions associated with calls occurs when a client device, such as a mobile handset, moves from one network to another during a call and the IP address for the device changes. When this occurs, action needs to be taken to maintain the call and re-establish the signaling session with the new IP address in a manner that does not over burden the client device or the network.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for re-establishing, with a client device, a signaling session associated with a call in progress.